4b Résidence Fougère
by Cear Grishka
Summary: OS UA. "J'avançais et m'installais par terre, pour regarder les gens en bas, semblables à des fourmis depuis le quatrième étage. Il n'y a jamais grand monde, le quartier est réputé pour sa quiétude et ceux qui passent sont des promeneurs ou les habitants même de la résidence Fougère."


Bon-momentdelajournéeoùvouslisezceci. Ici moi-même depuis l'endroit où je suis ! Comment allez vous ?

Ceci est un One Shot. C'est tout. Pour plus de précisions sur sa création, lire les notes ci-dessous, aussi claires et utiles qu'un mode d'emploi de meuble ikéa. Voilà.

(Bon vous êtes pas obliger de lire la suite parce que je raconte n'importe quoi et tout et tout)

En ce moment en français, on travail sur l'absurde. Alors franchement j'ai été inspirée, surtout que j'ai dû lire L'Etranger de Camus et que ça m'a encore plus inspiré.

C'est donc étrangement inspirée que je m'installe par terre avec mon troisième PC, celui sur lequel je peux écrire mais qui ne va pas sur internet (l'autre va sur internet mais je ne peux pas écrire dessus et le dernier ne fait aucun des deux.) Bref je suis assise et tout et tout quand soudainement ! La première ligne arrive !

Et là, c'est le drame. (imaginez la voix off pourrie.)

"Maman et Papa ont achetés l'appartement avant ma naissance." Primo, c'est pas aussi classe que "Maman est morte aujourd'hui." Deuxio, "mais p*utain de b*ordel de m*erde ! Ou je vais bien pouvoir aller avec ça ?"

Ne voulant pas aller contre les idées tordues de mon cerveaux défectueux, j'écris la suite.

20 heures 38 minutes et 6000 mots plus tard (à peu près, parce que oui, j'ai fait le calcul du temps que écrire 6000 petits mots m'a pris) je relisais.

Une centaine de fautes corrigées plus tard, il en restait plein.

Après avoir insérer assez de figures de styles pour me faire les detester, j'ai 7000 mots. Chouette ! (chouette : expression utilisé par les personnes morte le siècle dernier)

Et non pas chouette, mon but était de battre mon record de 7500 mots. Donc je rajoute pleiiiiiiiin de détail. Finalement je greffe une nouvelle partie. Tadam ! plus de 10 000 mots ! Magnifique ! Par contre je suis complétement à coté de mon idée de départ.

Mais j'aime bien. Beaucoup en fait.

Ce OS m'aura prit 40 heures à peu près (sans compter que je l'ai corriger deux fois et que là, j'ai la flemme de le refaire une troisième fois donc je vous le balance comme ça avec toutes les fautes qu'il reste !). Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est extrêmement travaillé (ça, ça veut dire : même s'il est merdique, soyez indulgents xD). Les idées sont assez décousues, c'est fait exprès. J'insiste sur des choses futiles parfois, c'est fait exprès (cherchez pas en fait tout est fait exprès, une première pour moi qui a toujours écrit du 'j'ai pas fait exprès'). A la base ça devait être bien. 'Fin voilà quoi...

= Maman et Papa sont orthographiés avec des majuscules, je sais que ça ne se fait pas. C'est un choix que j'ai fait pour faire comprendre qu'il voit ses parents comme étant 'supérieurs' (ce qui les places aussi plus haut que lui, dans sa tête comme en réalité car ils sont morts -bref bref je m'embrouille). Toujours dans cet ordre parce que le premier reflexe(?) d'un enfant c'est 'maman'.

J'ai tout mit à l'imparfait (je crois) et un temps que je n'ai jamais vu (est-ce qu'il existe au moins ?, du passé composé peut-être ? bon ok, je retourne en primaire...), du présent aussi mais je pense l'avoir utilisé de la bonne manière (je pense donc c'est surement que j'ai fait du grand n'importe quoi!) bref ! autant dire que je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui fallait mettre, moi j'aime bien l'imparfait et tout et tout mais après ça parait lourd comme truc. Bref comprendra qui pourra.(?)

(J'aime bien mettre des (?) quand je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je raconte, je trouve ça beau !)

Je n'avais pas de titre pour ce OS, dans mes dossiers sur mon pc c'était '4b Résidence Fougère' alors j'ai laissé même si c'est nul.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

(Ouep ! Je ne donne pas plus d'information sur le OS, déjà toutes celles que j'ai donner étaient inutiles xD)

* * *

 **OS**

 **4b Résidence Fougère**

Maman et Papa ont achetés l'appartement avant ma naissance. Ils commençaient tout juste leur vie. Maman avocate, Papa chirurgien. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une maison, trop compliquée à entretenir, trop grande, trop vide pour un couple fraichement marié et qui débute dans la vie active. C'est un grand appartement quand même, ils n'étaient pas pauvres Maman et Papa. Il y a le grand hall d'entrée, avec un placard de chaque côté, à droite on met les manteaux, à gauche les chaussures ; Maman n'aimait pas le désordre, il y a une boite à clés accrochée au mur qui encadre la porte ; je me faisais disputé à chaque fois que je les laisser trainées. Ca me manque, un peu. Maman me disputait toujours pour un tas de raisons alors que je ne faisais jamais rien de spécial. Il n'y a pas de porte qui mène au salon, juste une marche sur laquelle je trébuche souvent. Papa me soignait quand je m'écorchais un genoux contre la marche. Le salon est grand aussi, en fait, juste en face de l'entrée il y a une baie vitrée qu'on aperçoit depuis la porte ; c'est à cause de ça que je ne rangeais jamais mes clés, j'étais trop absorbé par le paysage alors j'avançais et m'installais par terre, pour regarder les gens en bas, semblables à des fourmis depuis le quatrième étage. Il n'y a jamais grand monde, le quartier est réputer pour sa quiétude et ceux qui passent sont des promeneurs ou les habitant même du bâtiment Fougère, un des grands bâtiments moderne qui n'est pas un HLM, un des seuls en fait dans la ville, c'est pour ça que les prix sont si chers.

Il y a deux murs de chaque côté du salon, tous les deux peint en gris, avec deux portes chacun, je n'aime pas, je n'ai jamais aimé, c'est trop symétrique à mon goût ; trop parfait. Il y a un canapé en cuir rouge et une table basse en verre blanc face à une télévision écran plasma, je ne la regarde jamais, je devrais penser à la vendre pour acheter des choses plus utiles. La décoration est simple, le parquet est clair et les tableaux rouge et noir, il y avait aussi un tapis mais je ne sais pas où il est passé, je ne me souviens même plus de sa couleur.

Les portes aussi sont peinte en rouge, j'aime bien le rouge, mais je n'aime pas le style que ça donne à la pièce ; tout est trop carré, trop bien fait, c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer. Celle la plus vers l'entrée sur le mur de droite c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes ; je n'aime pas ça non plus, je préfère quand les deux sont séparés. Juste en face il y a ma chambre, sur ma porte il y a un panneau 'Stop' souvenir de ma crise d'adolescence, à coté c'est la chambre de Maman et Papa. Il n'y pas de bureau à la maison, Maman disait qu'on 'laisse le travail au travail', Papa était d'accord, alors je leur en voulais un peu moins de passer leur temps au travail et de ne même pas se souvenir de mon anniversaire. A la maison c'était juste nous trois et on était un peu heureux. Un peu parce que ce n'était pas souvent. Mais je sais qu'ils m'aimaient, je le sais parce que Papa venait me border tous les soirs ou matins avant de partir au travail ou quand il rentrait, même quand j'étais déjà tellement bordé que je ressemblais à un saucisson et qu'il me regardait dormir quelques minutes, me donnait une peluche dont je n'avais pas besoin, je le savais aussi à la façon dont il m'ébouriffait les cheveux quand je disais une bêtise. Maman elle, elle passait tous son temps à m'embrasser le front et me serrer dans ses bras, elle avait toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, que par un soudain hasard, alors qu'elle était au tribunal, l'appartement prenne feu ou que moi-même j'explose de l'intérieur comme si j'avais avalé une bombe, elle manipulait souvent mes bras et mes jambes dans tous les sens pour voir si je n'avais pas une blessure quelconque et me disputait toujours quand je me battais à l'école, elle n'était pas crédible avec ses grand yeux plein de larmes d'inquiétude. En fait, ça se voyait dans leurs yeux qu'ils m'aimaient, de toute façon si ils n'avaient pas voulu de moi, Maman aurait avortée ; c'est ce qu'elle a dit à mamie quand je leur ai appris que j'aimais les hommes, mamie et papy n'aiment pas les homosexuels, ils m'aimaient eux aussi, mais ils n'aimaient pas ce que je suis. Maman et Papa n'avaient rien dit, ils étaient juste rester fiers de moi comme si ça ne changeait rien. Parce que ça ne changeait rien, je les ai toujours aimés et eux m'ont toujours aimé. Ils m'auraient aimé pour toujours s'ils avaient vécu l'éternité. Mais ils sont morts.

En face de la chambre de Maman et Papa, c'est la cuisine. Elle est moche elle aussi. Elle est mauve. Je n'aime pas cette couleur. Mais le micro-onde est beau et le four fonctionne bien. Alors ce n'est pas grave. C'est là qu'on mangeait tous les trois, quand on pouvait manger tous les trois, Papa était souvent à l'hôpital et Maman au bureau. Ils n'étaient presque jamais là en réalité. C'est pour ça que j'aimais bien qu'on s'assoit tous les trois au plan de travail qui sert de table, perchés sur les tabourets trop hauts, les dos courbés et les sourires aux lèvres quand je racontais mes bagarres avec Jean à l'école. Jean est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, aussi loin que toujours remonte dans le temps, je crois que 'toujours' c'est depuis que je suis né. Il est chiant, arrogant, parle pour rien dire mais je l'aime bien, beaucoup mêm, c'est mon meilleur ami, il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi que je le ferait, tant que 'n'importe quoi' reste dans la mesure du possible et que le possible ne se limite pas seulement à ce que je pense pouvoir accomplir. Donc c'est mon meilleur ami. Même si on se bat tout le temps.

Quand Maman et Papa n'étaient pas là, je n'étais pas non plus seul. J'avais une baby-sitter : Mademoiselle Ral. Ou Madame Gin, mais quand je l'ai rencontré c'était Mademoiselle Ral alors ça restera Mademoiselle Ral, et je n'aimais pas Monsieur Gin. Peut-être parce que je savais déjà quand je l'ai rencontré qu'il allait tuer Mademoiselle Ral.

C'était la voisine d'en face, il y a deux appartement par étage et quatre étages, elle habitait le 4b des appartements Fougère, moi c'est le 4a.

Elle était vraiment belle. Petite et rousse aux cheveux courts qui caressaient sa nuque de manière délicate, un nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un air de fée, des lèvres pleines et toujours colorées de rouges qui avaient l'aspect de pétales de rose, une peau blanche et lisse, sans imperfections, de grands yeux noisettes où brillaient l'étincelle de la joie, celle qui faisait de son regard un ciel noir peuplé d'étoiles dont on ne pouvait se détaché. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans quand j'en avais deux et que ma mère avait dû reprendre le travail, Maman avait confiance en Mademoiselle Ral même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle habitait en face, ça se voyait que c'était une fille bien et gentille et Maman savait reconnaitre ce genre de personne. Alors c'était elle qui me gardait, soit elle venait à la maison, soit c'est moi qui allait chez elle, elle m'achetait toujours des cadeaux, de quoi dessiner, des livres, elle me racontait des histoires toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Elle était devenue ma maman de substitution et moi j'étais un peu son fils, à nous deux, on était la famillle dont on avait besoin. Je lui confiais tout sur moi et ce que je pensais de la vie. Elle me racontait ses rendez-vous, son travail et répondait à mes questions idiotes. Elle était là quand j'ai compris que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas et que j'ai eu du mal à le vivre, c'est elle qui m'avait dit que j'étais normal et que l'amour il est partout et que, peu importe avec qui, il est beau. Elle était là lors de ma première rupture et avait même acheté de la glace ; comme dans les films parce qu'elle savait que j'avais besoin de glace pour réfléchir et que j'amais beaucoup faire les choses comme dans les films.

Elle était là quand Maman et Papa ont eu leur accident et que je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Quand j'avais peur d'être seul, elle ouvrait ses bras et me serrait fort pour calmer mes pleurs. Elle caressait doucement mon dos pour me réconforter. Elle me racontait des histoires drôles pour me faire rire, et moi je lui souriais pour la remercié d'être toujours là pour moi. Elle m'avais aidé à m'émanciper, à vider la chambre de Maman et Papa, à faire le ménage aussi, à payer les factures avec l'argent que j'ai reçue de l'assurance et celui qu'ils avaient mis de côté, puis mamie est morte aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup d'argent encore, je crois que je n'aurais jamais besoin de travailler. Comme Maman et Papa avaient fini de payer le crédit de l'appartement, que Papa était boursier lors de ses études, que mamie et papy avaient payé celles de Maman, j'avais beaucoup d'argent et rien à en faire.

Mademoiselle Ral était une femme extraordinaire. Puis elle était tombée amoureuse et elle était devenue une déesse. L'amour lui avait donné des ailes, un peu trop à mon goût. Elle faisait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire avant, elle n'avait même plus peur des araignées. Elle parlait toujours beaucoup d'Erd Gin, un collègue. Monsieur Gin était un peu son super héros. Elle avait dit qu'elle me le présenterait, qu'elle ne tenterait rien avec lui sans mon consentement, parce que mon avis comptait beaucoup pour elle, autant que j'avais besoin qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras pour oublier que j'allais mal. Elle l'avait invité à diner avec nous. Il semblait gentil, pas vraiment souriant et Mademoiselle Ral rougissait toujours quand il la complimentait sur sa cuisine, Monsieur Gin aussi avait rougi quand leurs mains s'étaient croisées sur le saladier. Monsieur Gin aussi était amoureux de Mademoiselle Ral. Je n'aimais pas Monsieur Gin parce qu'il me volait un peu ma Mademoiselle Ral, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui. Parce que quand je les regardais, l'amour avait l'air tellement plus que beau.

J'avais seize ans quand j'ai été convié à regarder Mademoiselle Ral mourir de l'amour de Monsieur Gin pour devenir Madame Gin. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle et rayonnante que ce jour, sa robe blanche aussi était belle mais pas autant qu'elle. C'était un beau mariage. Mademo-Madame Gin était encore mince et Monsieur Gin encore vivant.

J'avais toujours seize ans quand Madame Gin était entrée dans mon appartement en pleurs, cette fois-là ce fut à moi de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer très fort, si fort que j'en avais eu des fourmis dans tout le corps. Elle pleurait et pleurait sans jamais s'arrêtée, je n'avais sus pourquoi que le lendemain en voyant les victimes d'une fusillade dans un supermarché inscrites sur le journal. J'étais triste pour Madame Gin, mais surtout, j'en voulais à Monsieur Gin ; même si ce n'était pas sa faute, car en mourant il avait tué Madame Gin. J'avais alors compris que l'amour c'est plus que beau, mais qu'une fois l'amour trop fort, il tue les gens sans s'en soucier. J'avais regardé impuissant Madame Gin se noyer dans la nourriture. Elle mangeait tout le temps, pour combler le vide dans son cœur qu'avait laissé Monsieur Gin. Même si le vide n'était pas dans son estomac, le fait de trop le remplir était comme si la nourriture trouvait un autre vide à combler ; en l'occurrence celui de son cœur. Je pleurais pour elle parfois, quand je la surveillais pendant qu'elle dormait parce que j'avais peur qu'elle s'étouffe dans son sommeil. Je pleurais parce que ses bras fins qui m'avaient souvent serré pour me faire aller mieux devenaient deux immondes appendices absolument énormes, et que mes bras à moi ne la réconfortaient pas. Madame Gin avait tué Mademoiselle Ral et La Grosse Petra tuait Madame Gin. Ça me faisait mal ça aussi. De voir les autres voisins qui autrefois lui souriaient et cherchaient toujours à l'aider la fuyaient désormais comme la peste. De regarder les gens éviter son regard. Ça me faisait mal de la voir s'autodétruire. Elle qui avait plu et aimer plaire mangeait et mangeait se fichant de voir ses hanches prendre trois tailles, son ventre gagner beaucoup d'ampleur, son visage gonfler au point de réduire ses yeux à l'état de « choses qu'ils y a au-dessus de ses joues » perdre leur étincelle de vie, cesser de scintiller comme les étoiles. Ses doigts étaient devenus tellement gros que j'avais dû la conduire à l'hôpital pour qu'ils scient son alliance, avant qu'elle ne perde l'usage de son annulaire ; je le voyais qu'elle avait mal, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, et je crois qu'elle m'en avait voulu un moment d'avoir conduit sa bague à la poubelle. La rapide prise de poids lui faisait perdre ses cheveux et ses cils. Ses lèvres ne servaient qu'à s'ouvrir pour engloutir le plus de nourriture possible, elles qui ressemblaient à des pétales de rose s'apparentaient plus à des pains d'hamburger et son double menton faisait perdre à son visage le peu de douceur qu'il pouvait lui rester.

Mademoiselle Ral était morte. Madame Gin était morte. Et La Grosse Petra avait profité d'un jour où j'étais à l'université pour se donner la mort. J'avais dix-huit ans et le dernier pilier de ma vie venait de tomber poussière avec un dernier SMS qu'elle m'avait envoyé « Je suis désolée. » Je ne savais pas de quoi elle était désolée. De s'être laissée aller à être si faible devant moi ? De m'abandonner elle aussi ? De me faire pleurer encore une fois ? Les trois sans doute.

J'étais le seul nom qui apparaissait sur son testament. Elle me donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout comme elle m'avait donné tout l'amour que Maman n'avait pas eu le temps de m'offrir parce qu'elle travaillait trop et qu'elle était morte trop tôt. Elle demandait de ne pas prévenir sa famille « Ils n'ont pas cherchés à savoir si j'étais en vie, pourquoi ils chercheraient à savoir si je suis morte. » J'oubliais souvent qu'elle était partie de chez elle à sa majorité à cause de son père qui la battait. Apparemment sa mort n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait prévue. Elle avait tout organisé. Son enterrement, l'argent nécessaire, les faireparts, la mise en vente de son appartement, l'argent que je recevrais. Tout. Bizarrement il n'y avait que des morts que je recevais autant. Je ne suis pourtant pas matérialiste. Je penserais à faire un chèque à l'orphelinat de la ville, il tombe en ruine.

Je n'avais pas pleuré à l'enterrement, je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toutes ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas ; quoique 'toutes' est un bien grand mot, il semblait n'y avoir que quelques collègues à elle que j'avais déjà aperçut à l'enterrement de Monsieur Gin, moi je m'en fichais, tant qu'ils parlaient d'elle comme étant Mademoiselle Ral et pas La Grosse Petra comme les autres…

Jean était venu et avait posé une main sur mon épaule, il l'avait serré fort, c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il était désolé, je lui avais souri, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire mais j'étais content qu'il soit venu. Jean était parti rapidement rejoindre Armin avec qui il avait rendez-vous ; ça m'avait fait sourire un peu plus quand il me l'avait dit, j'aime bien Armin, c'est un ami à moi que lui ai présenté. Jean, il n'aime pas les enterrements, de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas bien Mademoiselle Ral, il ne l'avait vu que le peu de fois où il venait chez moi quand elle me gardait. J'étais content qu'il soit là pour moi, il était tout ce qu'il me restait. J'avais perdu Maman et Papa et là je perdais Mademoiselle Ral, car pour moi, ce jour on n'enterrait ni Madame Gin ni La Grosse Petra, juste Mademoiselle Ral.

Comme elle était devenue grosse et moche à cause de sa dépression, le cercueil était plus grand que celui dans lequel Monsieur Gin avait été mis, il était fermé aussi alors j'étais resté sur sa tombe un long moment à fixer la photo à côté de l'inscription « Petra Ral Gin » parfois je jetais un coup d'œil à celle d'à côté où une photo de Monsieur Gin et son nom figurait ; à la mort de Monsieur Gin, la place avait été réservée pour Mademoiselle Ral, au moins, ils finissaient ensemble pour toujours comme ça.

Ça m'avait fait plaisir de voir que le peu de personnes présentes tenait vraiment à elle, ils avaient tous l'air triste, l'un d'entre eux avait dit que je sentais comme elle, j'avais répondu que c'était parce que c'était elle qui faisait mes courses et qu'elle me prenait le même gel douche qu'elle, celui pour les enfants : à la cerise. C'était à moi qu'ils avaient tous fait leurs condoléances. Parce que j'étais la famille de Mademoiselle Ral et qu'elle était ma famille. Ils le savaient. Je les avais observés aussi. J'en avais reconnu certains des descriptions que me faisait Mademoiselle Ral, la grande femme à lunette était une de ses amies, Hange je crois. Elle souriait, tristement certes mais elle souriait en disputant gentiment la tombe que je regardais en espérant surement qu'elle lui répondre « Erwin est encore plus chiant maintenant que t'es plus là, on s'ennuie sans toi… » Il y avait aussi Erwin, son patron avec qui elle avait un peu discuté lors de l'enterrement de Monsieur Gin, j'avais rit un peu du ridicule de la situation. « T'as remplaçante fait n'importe quoi. Hange aussi fait n'importe quoi…» qu'il avait dit à la tombe lui aussi. J'avais compris que finalement ce n'était pas juste des collègues, c'était des amis. Elle avait négligé ses amis aussi en plus de moi à la mort de Monsieur Gin, peut-être en avait-elle le droit comme elle était triste, peut-être pas, je ne savais pas comment ce genre de chose fonctionne. Je l'avais vu filtrer les appels et se rendre au travail par nécessitées, elle ne me parlait plus des pauses déjeunés auxquelles elle riait avec ses collègues. En fait elle ne parlait plus vraiment, et si elle ne parlait plus vraiment quand on était ensemble c'est qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout lorsque je n'étais pas là. Je pense qu'elle me parlait un peu juste pour ne pas me décevoir encore plus. Même si elle ne me décevait pas. J'étais juste triste pour elle, triste de ne plus la voir sourire, et le peu qu'elle souriait était fade et faux en comparaison aux souvenirs que j'avais de ses sourires. C'est pour ça que j'avais longtemps regardé la photo sur sa tombe, parce qu'avec le temps et l'apparition de La Grosse Petra, j'avais commencé à oublier à quel point elle était belle et souriante avant, comme sur la photo de la tombe.

Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais choisie mais son meilleur ami. Elle avait dit qu'il habitait loin, là où elle vivait avant de venir s'installée dans l'appartement 4b. Je l'avais reçu par la poste, elle était plus jeune dessus, plus belle encore que quand elle était Mademoiselle Ral ; c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas encore Mademoiselle Ral mais juste Petra. Mademoiselle Ral ne parlait pas souvent de ses amis/collègues et elle n'avait qu'évoqué son meilleur ami, parce qu'il connaissait Petra La Triste mais joyeuse qui se faisait battre par son père ; en fait c'est tout ce que je savais de Petra La Triste, qu'elle se faisait battre par son père mais qu'elle avait un meilleur ami étrange qui était là pour l'aidée à surmonter ça. Je ne lui avais jamais posé plus de question parce que le regard de Mademoiselle Ral devenait aussi vide que celui de La Grosse Petra quand elle parlait de Petra La Triste.

Il n'était pas venu dans la journée de l'enterrement mais la nuit. Je ne voulais pas rentrer alors j'étais resté sur sa tombe à regarder sa photo. Quand je dis 'il' je veux dire son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas venu au mariage de Mademoiselle Ral, ni à l'enterrement de Monsieur Gin, je ne savais donc pas à quoi il ressemblait. J'avais alors compris pourquoi il était 'étrange' comme disait Mademoiselle Ral. Il faisait la même taille qu'elle, et elle avait toujours était plutôt petite. Je l'avais vu escalader le grillage du fond du cimetière, les portes étant fermées à partir de vingt heures, j'avais l'intention de passer par là moi aussi pour partir, si je partais. Quand il était arrivé à mon niveau, devant la tombe de Mademoiselle Ral, il m'avait longtemps fixé avant de parler « bouge un peu tu prends toute la place » qu'il m'avait dit. Il n'avait pas fait de remarque sur le fait que j'étais assis sur une tombe ni le fait que je n'avais rien à faire dans un cimetière en pleine nuit. Je m'étais décalé de quelques centimètres pour qu'il ait une place, il s'était assis en tailleur et nos genoux se frottaient, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, j'étais encore trop triste pour ça. Il avait regardé la photo lui aussi, avant de sourire et de dire « idiote ». Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, Mademoiselle Ral n'était pas idiote mais triste, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça non plus, parce que ça se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de fixer la photo qu'il était triste lui aussi. Le silence était étrange et j'avais préféré partir pour le laisser seul avec elle.

Le lendemain une femme était venue frapper chez moi. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle était belle, pas autant que Mademoiselle Ral mais quand même, elle avait l'air un peu plus vieille que moi, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, parce que Madame Gin avait trente-trois ans avant de devenir La Grosse Petra et elle en faisait vingt-cinq. C'était Mikasa Ackerman. C'est elle qui s'était présentée, elle m'avait tendu sa main et j'avais longtemps hésité à la serrer. Je l'avais serré, j'étais triste mais restais poli. Elle avait dit être une amie de Petra. Pas de Mademoiselle Ral, ni de Madame Gin ou La Grosse Petra mais juste de Petra. J'en avais déduit qu'elle connaissait Petra La Triste, celle qui se faisait battre par son père. Elle savait déjà que j'étais Eren. Que j'étais la famille de Mademoiselle Ral parce qu'elle lui avait dit, que c'était moi, moi qui habite le 4a juste en face du 4b. Je l'avais invité à prendre un café. On avait discuté, beaucoup. Elle avait parlé de ses études, elle ne voulait pas passer directement au sujet triste : Mademoiselle Ral. Elle fait du droit. C'est bien le droit. J'avais souri quand elle l'avait dit.

Puis on avait commencé à parler de Mademoiselle Ral, elle avait dit que quand elle était petite, Petra venait souvent chez elle pour rester avec son demi-frère ; surtout pour fuir son père. J'avais compris que Mikasa était la demi-sœur du meilleur ami de Petra ; que c'était lui au cimetière et qu'il savait aussi que c'était moi Eren, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais croisé son demi-frère, je crois qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle avait dit que Mademoiselle Ral était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle connaissait, mais aussi la plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus drôle, la plus belle, la plus juste, la plus étonnante en fait. J'avais acquiescé, c'était vrai : avant qu'elle ne devienne La Grosse Petra. Elle n'avait pas connu La Grosse Petra et c'était tant mieux. Elle m'avait dit qu'ils ne recevaient plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés mais que ça arrivait souvent qu'elle ne réponde pas aux appels ou sur Skype. Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se voir. Mikasa m'avait aussi raconté que Mademoiselle Ral ne parlait que de moi ou presque, et que quand ça arrivait, elle avait un sourire aussi grand que quand elle était avec son meilleur ami. Qu'avec moi elle était vraiment heureuse. J'étais sa famille, elle était ma famille, c'était normal. Je crois que Mademoiselle Ral était un peu désolée pour ça aussi ; me voler ma famille. Mikasa m'avait demandé si j'avais des amis pour parler un peu de Mademoiselle Ral. J'avais dit que oui, parce que oui, j'avais et j'ai toujours des amis. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Maman et Papa étaient partis et Mademoiselle Ral partait aussi. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, pas même Jean.

Elle était repartie après ne pas avoir bu son café devenu froid. J'avais trouvé ça impoli ; je la recevais à l'improviste et restait courtois malgré le deuil et elle ne buvait pas la seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir. Alors j'avais laissé la tasse sur la table de salon. Elle m'avait aussi dit de demander à l'agent immobilier qui s'occupait de la vente du 4b de bloquer les visites, elle voulait voir pour le racheté, parce que c'était et resterait toujours l'appartement de Mademoiselle Ral. Je l'avais remercié. Pour rien et tout en fait. Je ne me voyais pas moi-même quitter l'appartement de mes parents et je n'aurais pas supporter de voir un parfait inconnu à Mademoiselle Ral jeter ses affaires avec un regard de dégoût et cet air de 'La Grosse Petra vivait ici, beurk.' Comme avaient tous les visiteurs. Bizarrement le fait qu'une femme, une femme qui avait été triste puis heureuse puis triste, une femme qui avait eu des problèmes comme d'autres, vivait dans cet appartement et se soit donner la mort dégoûtait plus qu'elle rependait la pitié. Je crois que la pitié est mieux que le dégoût dans certains cas, même si la pitié ne devrait pas existé. Si Mikasa achetait l'appartement c'était mieux, parce que Mikasa connaissait Petra La Triste, et Petra La Triste c'était un peu Mademoiselle Ral, Madame Gin et La Grosse Petra, c'était elle.

La semaine suivante j'avais vu Jean. Il m'avait parlé de son rendez-vous avec Armin. Il avait dit qu'il était amoureux, pour du vrai, que son cœur battait trop vite, que ses mains étaient trop moites et sa gorge trop sèche quand il le regardait dans les yeux, qu'il y avait un ballet de papillons dans son ventre, qu'il voulait toujours l'embrasser. Je lui avais dit de faire attention, de regarder où l'amour avait mené Mademoiselle Ral, que l'amour c'était bien autant que c'était mal. Que c'est quand on était le plus heureux que le malheur venait frapper à la porte, que quand on ouvrait au bonheur, le malheur trouvait un moyen de se faufiler par la porte entrebâillée. Il m'avait regardé un peu étonné, je m'étais énervé pour rien, il avait souri « Si aimer est aussi beau que le sourire d'Armin, alors je veux bien prendre le risque d'ouvrir la porte au malheur. ». Je n'aime pas quand Jean a des élans d'intelligence. « Le malheur verra bien que je suis ceinture noire. » Il avait rajouté. J'avais souri un peu, finalement c'était toujours lui qui avait raison, même quand il avait tort. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureux, je lui avais souhaité du bonheur avec Armin, car souhaiter du malheur était mal vu et que ce n'était pas ce que je leur voulais. Jean était ceinture noire et Armin savait se servir d'un arme à feu, je n'avais pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour eux ; ils sauraient se défendre face au malheur. J'avais aussi fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit d'en vouloir à Monsieur Gin d'être mort et d'avoir tué Mademoiselle Ral. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Monsieur Gin n'avait jamais souhaité mourir et que surtout, jamais il n'aurait voulu tuer Mademoiselle Ral. Parce qu'il l'aimait. J'avais compris que Mademoiselle Ral ne lui en voulait pas d'être mort ; elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pû faire contre cette fatalité ; parce qu'elle l'aimait et que la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir continuer de l'aimer.

J'avais compris.

Compris qu'un sourire amoureux c'est un sourire plus beau encore que l'amour lui-même. Que j'aurais voulu toujours voir Mademoiselle Ral avec le sourire amoureux. Parce qu'elle était encore plus belle. Alors moi aussi j'ai voulu rendre quelqu'un beau. Aussi beau que l'amour et pourquoi pas plus. Même si le malheur attendait juste que j'ouvre un peu la porte. Parce qu'un mois plus tard Armin et Jean étaient devenus vraiment beau et ils éblouissaient tellement le malheur qu'il avait peur de passer la porte. C'était donc que, plus fort était l'amour, plus insignifiant était le reste. Moins le malheur avait la place pour passer la porte. Il fallait que je rende quelqu'un beau, pas uniquement pour chasser le malheur de ma vie et de celle de ce quelqu'un, mais pour qu'il le soit tellement qu'il empêcherait le malheur d'entrer partout autour.

Mikasa était rentrée chez elle pour finir ses études, j'avais eu peur que ce ne soit un inconnu dégouté qui vienne prendre la place de Mademoiselle Ral mais elle m'avait rassuré en me disant que c'était son demi-frère qui allait venir s'installé. J'avais croisé ledit demi-frère une fois dans le hall, j'avais proposé mon aide pour l'emménagement, il avait refusé. Je ne l'avais plus vraiment revu après ça, il sortait peu, moi je n'étais jamais chez moi avec les études et savoir que je ne pouvais plus me rendre comme je le voulais dans le 4b, qui avait été ma deuxième maison depuis mes deux ans, me rendait encore plus triste. Je n'avais plus rien de Mademoiselle Ral si ce n'était les dessins que je lui faisais quand je savais à peine parler.

J'avais réussi, plusieurs semaines après et sous les conseils de Jean, à inviter un garçon de la Fac où j'allais. Je le connaissais peu, seulement de vu en réalité, mais il me plaisait assez, je m'étais dit « ça passe ou ça casse » après tout Jean et Armin n'étaient tombés amoureux que trois ans après que je les ai présentés et les deux avaient connu l'amour à différents degrés avant de s'aimer à en effrayer le malheur. Alors ça ne me dérangeait pas de tomber juste un peu amoureux ou pas du tout, pour voir ce que ça faisait. Ça ne me dérangeais pas de juste aller boire un verre, je venais d'atteindre ma majorité et je n'avais jamais bu que sous la surveillance de Mademoiselle Ral quand j'avais quinze ans. J'avais le temps. Ce n'était évidemment pas mon premier petit-ami, mais c'était le premier avec qui je le faisais. Je pense que j'étais tombé un peu amoureux, parce que j'aimais le voir sourire, ça faisait battre mon coeur plus vite. Nous étions restés ensemble dix mois. Mais j'avais cessé d'aimer son sourire au bout de neuf. Parce que comme tous les Jeudi et Dimanche, j'allais voir Maman, Papa, mamie, Monsieur Gin et Mademoiselle Ral pour leur apporter des kiwis ; parce que je n'aime pas les fleurs, tout le monde met des fleurs sur une tombe, moi je mets des kiwis, comme ça, de là-haut, ils voient et comprennent que je suis passé. Ce jeudi où j'avais cessé d'aimer son sourire j'avais aimé des yeux. Je pensais de ce que me racontaient Mademoiselle Ral et Jean, qu'on était amoureux quand on aimait un sourire, je m'étais trompé.

Il faisait plutôt bon. Le ciel était dégagé mais le soleil peinait à pointé le bout de son nez, l'herbe était verte, les animaux semblaient chanter. C'était plutôt agaçant, de voir ce monde plein de vie et paradoxalement entrer dans ce cimetière plein de mort. J'avais fait trainer mes pieds dans les cailloux, parce que j'aimais le son que cela produisait, je remerciais aussi la municipalité d'avoir fait des allées de cailloux dans le cimetière, il avait beaucoup plu dans la nuit, si les allées avaient été de terre, mes baskets auraient amoncelé assez de boue pour repeindre le sol du hall de la résidence Fougère et Monsieur Bossard, le concierge, aurait hurlé. J'avais d'abord été voir Maman et Papa, au caveau familiale où une place m'était déjà sinistrement réservée. Mamie avait été incinérée, alors je déposais son Kiwis au pied de la colonne où les plaques étaient fixées pour ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de tombe. Je finissais toujours par Mademoiselle Ral. Je m'arrêtais en premier quelques secondes sur la tombe de Monsieur Gin puis je m'asseyais devant celle de Mademoiselle Ral. Mais ce Jeudi il était là. Le demi-frère de Mikasa, parce que je ne connaissais pas encore son prénom et que si Mikasa me l'avait dit je l'avais oublié. J'étais mal à l'aise, alors j'avais fait comme d'habitude, comme s'il n'était pas là après avoir faiblement murmurer un bonjour qu'il m'avait rendu d'un hochement de tête. Il avait fixé mes kiwis bizarrement alors je m'étais senti obligé de me justifier. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule parce qu'il avait souri, amusé. Je l'avais alors regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ils étaient bleus. Comme un ciel orageux, comme lors d'une tempête. Et c'était beau. Tellement beau que j'aurais voulu pouvoir admirer ces yeux pour toujours. Je m'étais vaguement demandé si l'amour était aussi beau qu'un ciel orageux. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un ciel orageux. Ces nuances de gris bleu qui peignent le ciel en prémices d'une forte pluie et de coups de tonners si puissant que juste le bruit faisait frissonner, que les éclaires déchirants le ciel aveuglaient. Peut-être que ces yeux orageux pouvaient émettres des éclairs capable d'aveugler le malheur. Comme l'amour de Jean et Armin.

Il avait détourné la tête, il voulait me faire comprendre que je le fixais trop. J'avais rougi, parce que je me sentais bête de le fixer, puis j'avais rougi encore plus, parce que je me sentais bête de rougir. Il avait sorti deux canettes de bière de la poche intérieure de sa veste et avait mis en route une playlist de son téléphone. J'avais reconnu Nirvana. La bière était bas de gamme. Je l'avais fixé longtemps, dans l'incompréhension. Il avait fini par s'assoir à coter de moi et soupirer.

« Quand on avait quinze ans, on piquait des bières dans le frigo de mes parents. » Avait-il commencé.

« On s'allongeait dans mon lit en se serrant, c'était un lit une place et on batailler en riant un peu pour celui qui aurait le plus de place. » Il avait regardé vers le ciel en décapsulant sa bière.

« Parfois je donnais un coup dans ses bleus. » Il grimaçait. «Je m'en voulais et la laisser prendre toute la place. Elle ne disait rien, elle couinait juste un peu sous la douleur. Elle était habituée à avoir mal. Alors elle mettait la musique à fond, pour me faire oublier que je lui avais fait mal. Ça marchait bien. » Il avait bu une gorgée.

« On buvait les bières dégelasses de mon père allongés sur mon lit trop petit en écoutant de la musique.» Il souriait légèrement. « Elle finissait toujours complétement affalée sur moi. Alors je la prenais dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort, très très fort. Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait des heures parfois. Puis elle s'endormait. Quand elle se réveillait, elle souriait. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment faisait-elle pour s'endormir en pleurs et se réveillée avec le sourire ? Elle était surnaturelle. Idiote aussi. » Il soupirait.

« Je lui disait de rester chez nous, qu'avec nous elle n'aurait plus à craindre son père. Elle disait non, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour nous. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, parce qu'un jour, on retrouverait son cadavre. Elle avait dit non, elle voulait attendre, ne pas laisser son père seul. » Il m'avait rapidement regardé.

« Un jour elle est arrivée chez moi en boitant, il lui avait pété la jambe. Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle a craché du sang. Une de ses cotes était enfoncée dans son poumon. Comme je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire pendant qu'elle était au bloc, je suis allé voir son père. Je lui ai refait le portrait à cet enfoiré. » Il avait pris une gorgée.

« L'assistante sociale a jugé inutile d'ouvrir une enquête alors que Petra allait avoir dix-huit ans. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle retourne chez son père, il était vraiment devenu fou depuis la mort de sa femme. Ses oncles et tantes ont refusés de la prendre, ils avaient déjà trop de bouches à nourrir et pas assez d'argent. J'lui ai proposé de rester chez nous. Mikasa l'adorait, mes parents aussi. Pour nous y'avait pas de problèmes. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas être un poids. Elle a pris l'argent de sa mère. Elle est partie. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles pendant un mois et un jour où on commençait à penser qu'elle était morte, on reçoit un coup de fil. Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle s'était trouvée un appartement mais que comme c'était le seul qu'elle avait trouvé elle avait été obligée de l'acheter, l'idiote, elle était endettée jusqu'au cou mais on ne devait pas s'inquiété : elle s'était trouvée un job. » Il avait posé sa canette à moitié vide sur le marbre, tiède grace au soleil, de la tombe.

« Elle devait garder le gamin des bourges qui habitaient en face. » J'avais souri, il parlait de moi. « Quand je lui ai dit que le baby-sitting n'était pas un travail elle a rétorqué qu'elle faisait un stage bientôt et que ça pouvait débouché sur un CDI. Puis elle avait recommencé à parler du gamin. Elle avait dit qu'il pleurait beaucoup quand ses parents le laissait et plus encore quand ils venaient le récupéré. Qu'il l'aimait bien. Comme tous les gamins en fait. » Je ne m'en souvenais pas j'étais trop jeune.

« Un jour elle m'a appelé. Elle a dit que les parents du gamin avaient cassés leur pipe. » Il avait encore soupiré. « Elle a dit qu'elle arrivait pas à le calmer, qu'il fallait que je lui donne mon secret. Mon secret pour la calmée quand elle allait mal. Je lui ai dit que je ne faisais rien de spécial. Que je la serrais juste très fort dans mes bras, qu'elle se calmait toute seule. Je ne faisais rien d'autre qu'être là. » Il s'était tourné vers moi avec un visage impossible à déchiffré.

« Apparemment ça a marché. Elle a continué d'appeler régulièrement, à me donner de ses nouvelles, à me parler de son boulot, et à me parler du gamin un peu, tout le temps en fait. Elle disait que c'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère qu'elle avait la sensation de faire partie d'une famille, une toute petite famille mais une famille quand même. Finalement un certain Erd s'est glissé dans nos conversations et elle m'avait dit qu'ils allaient se mariés, qu'elle voulait que je vienne, qu'elle voulait me présenter son futur mari et sa famille. » Il s'était rapidement passé une main dans les cheveux.

« J'voulais mais je ne pouvais pas venir. Alors elle a envoyé les vidéos du mariage et avec Mikasa on avait passé toute une nuit à les regardées. On a continué à s'appeler souvent. Et un jour elle ne décrochait plus, elle ne répondait plus qu'aux SMS et encore, une fois sur trente, juste pour dire qu'elle était encore en vie ou presque. Puis j'ai reçu une lettre. » Il avait sorti une feuille de sa poche de jean avant de reprendre. « Le lendemain j'en recevais une autre qui me disait qu'elle était morte.»

Il s'était relevé et m'avait tendu la feuille, je l'avais prise sans rien demander, lorsqu'il s'était tut, le silence était devenu oppressant et ressemblait à un cercueil. J'étouffais comme souvent dans mon salon alors que l'air plutôt chaud de la fin d'après-midi se refroidissait. « Juste… lis la. » avait-il dit en désignant la feuille avant de partir. J'avais regardé sa silhouette se transformée en une tache sombre sur l'horizon et disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'un éclaire qui fend le ciel, avant de reporter mon attention sur la feuille un peu froissée. En tirant délicatement sur les bords pour la dépliée, l'écriture de Mademoiselle Ral, que j'aurais reconnue entre mille, s'était imposée sous mes yeux. Elle avait une écriture fine, légèrement penchée avec des lignes très belles et de jolies boucles aux lettres rondes. J'avais lu.

 _Levi, désolée. Désolée pour tout un tas de choses, déjà je désolée de te couper l'herbe sous le pied, donc ne te fatigue pas la langue pour rien, je le sais déjà : Je suis une idiote._

 _Ensuite je suis désolée, tu ne recevras pas de cadeau de ma part à noël cette année. Par contre j'ai déjà commandé vos cadeaux d'anniversaires à Mikasa et toi. Vous devriez les recevoir le mois prochain. Dit à ta sœur que la réponse est 'non', elle comprendra. Dit lui aussi que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là en 2048, elle comprendra aussi._

 _Désolée aussi d'avoir filtrer tes appels. Je n'ai pas de raison à te donner, je ne veux même pas me justifier. Je pense que de toute façon, tu t'en fiches de pourquoi._

 _Désolée d'avoir cassé ton lecteur de musique quand on avait dix ans. Oui c'était moi et pas mon chien qui l'a mangé. Si tu te demandes où il est dis-toi que comme il ne voulait pas sagement rejoindre Némo au fond de l'océan, je l'ai enterré dans le potager de la voisine._

 _Désolée de t'avoir fait croire que ma voisine était une sorcière pour qu'il y ait moins de chance que tu fouilles son potager. Désolée aussi que tu aies cru que la voisine était une sorcière. Je ris souvent en y repensant._

 _Désolée d'avoir mangé tes gâteaux préférés à chaque fois que je venais chez toi. Désolée d'avoir mis du sang sur ta chemise préférée._

 _Désolée de ne jamais avoir suivi tes conseils. Désolée de toujours avoir refusé ton aide. Et désolée pour ce que je vais te demander de faire : Prends soin d'Eren, s'il te plait. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé grand-chose alors fais le (s'il te plait !)_

 _Tu lui diras que je suis désolée. Désolée d'être devenue grosse et moche alors qu'il essayait de m'aider. Désolée d'avoir arrêté de le serrer dans mes bras, j'avais toujours peur de l'étouffé comme ils sont devenus énormes. Désolée d'avoir fait semblant de dormir pendant qu'il pleurait pour moi. Désolée de l'abandonné. Désolée de lui avoir menti en disant que, moi, je ne mourrais pas._

 _Alors prends soin de lui s'il te plait :_

 _-Il a toujours peur de se tromper en faisant les courses, il lui faut une liste complète ou il faut l'accompagné._

 _-Il a du mal avec la machine à lavé, je lui ai dit qu'elle détruisait les chaussettes quand elles ne sont pas par paires et que si il mélangeait le blanc et les couleurs, un monstre allait venir le manger pendant la nuit. Il y croit encore._

 _-Il oublie toujours de fermer sa porte à clé, il faut le faire à sa place, je n'ai pas confiance en la voisine du dessous._

 _-Il a du mal à s'endormir quand son appartement est silencieux. Il faut mettre en route le sèche-linge. En fait il n'aime pas le silence, il se sent seul dans le silence._

 _-Il a peur des oiseaux, une fois un oiseau est entré dans son appartement par la fenêtre du salon, depuis il refuse de l'ouvrir._

 _-Il oublie parfois de manger, d'éteindre le four, de poser son couteaux avant de se frotter le front. La musique l'aide à se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait._

 _-Il n'aime pas les douches, il préfère les bains mais il n'y a pas de baignoire dans le 4a, il y en a une juste chez moi._

 _-Il ne fait jamais le ménage._

 _-Il prend le train tous les matins à 7heures pour aller à la Fac, il rentre le soir vers 20heures. Il n'a pas cours le Jeudi et le Dimanche._

 _Encore une fois : Désolée Levi._

 _PS : Il pleure encore souvent, quand il va mal. Il faut le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer._

 _Petra_

J'avais pleuré un peu. Beaucoup en fait. Même quand elle était triste, Mademoiselle Ral s'inquiétait pour moi. Et ça me rendait étrangement euphorique. Euphoriquement triste d'être à ce point égoiste.

Sur la route jusqu'à chez moi j'avais réfléchi. J'avais d'abord été en colère parce que le Levi de Petra n'avait pas fait la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait demandé. Jamais il n'était venu me voir pour discuter et combler le silence, ni pour m'aider à faire mes courses ou faire la lessive comme le faisait Mademoiselle Ral. Puis je m'étais rendu compte que si. Que tous les samedi soirs, je retrouvais une liste de course parfaitement organisée sur mon frigo, j'avais toujours pensé que c'était moi qui la faisais et l'oubliais. Quand je rentrais le soir, ma porte était fermée à clé, l'appartement était propre, et parfois même la fenêtre ouverte. La machine à lavé était déjà programmée et les vêtements triés. Je pensais que c'était mon petit-ami qui en avait marre de venir trainer chez moi et de voir le désordre, qu'il profitait de mon manque d'attention pour débarrasser un peu. Et le voisin écoutait toujours de la musique vraiment fort quand j'étais seul, tellement que je l'entendais aussi bien que si j'étais dans le 4b. Du Nirvana. C'était seulement quand mon petit-ami n'était pas avec moi. Le Levi de Petra était mon voisin et mon voisin faisait ce que Mademoiselle Ral lui avait demandé. Il prenait soin de moi, sans en avoir l'air.

Alors ce Jeudi soir-là, j'avais frappé chez le voisin, chez le Levi de Petra ; en fait il était aussi le Levi de Mademoiselle Ral et de Madame Gin et peut-être même de La Grosse Petra. Je ne savais plus. Quand il avait ouvert j'avais juste bégayé une présentation. Je n'avais pas besoin de me présenter : j'étais la famille de Mademoiselle Ral, il savait qui j'étais, de plus, on s'était vu l'après-midi au cimetière. Il avait dit que lui c'était Levi Ackerman, que je pouvais l'appeler Levi. J'avais hésité. Quand Mademoiselle Ral me demandait de l'appeler par son prénom, je disais non. C'était Mademoiselle Ral. Mais Levi c'était plus joli que Monsieur Ackerman. Alors c'était Levi. Je lui avais rendu sa feuille, il m'avait fait entrer. Il m'avait proposé du café, j'avais dit que je n'aimais pas ça, il avait opté pour du thé, je lui avais dit que je préférais le chocolat. Nous avions discuté avec nos yeux. Parce que les siens étaient beaux et les miens pas moches et que nos bouche ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une conversation courtoise.

J'avais demandé si je pouvais prendre un bain. Parce que Mademoiselle Ral avait dit vrai, je n'aimais pas les douches et je n'avais pas de baignoire. Il avait haussé les épaules en disant que je devrais lui rembourser l'eau chaude. J'avais dit d'accord avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je m'étais souvenu que c'était là que Mademoiselle Ral était morte. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, pour une raison inconnue, c'était tout de même assez glauque comme histoire, disait Jean quand je lui racontais. C'était devenu comme ça tous les Jeudi. On allait au cimetière ensemble, je déposais mes kiwis et lui ses bières. Chez lui le soir, je prenais un chocolat chaud en le regardant boire son thé pendant que dans la salle de bain, la baignoire se remplissait.

Un jour, un dimanche matin où ça faisait quatre ans que mes parents étaient morts, j'avais sonné chez lui et il avait ouvert, m'ouvrant ses bras. Il savait déjà que j'avais besoin qu'il me serre fort comme le faisait Mademoiselle Ral, parce que j'étais triste.

Avec mon petit-ami on avait fini par rompre, je n'avais même pas été triste. On avait rompu parce que je passais tout mon temps libre avec Levi et que quand je n'étais pas avec lui je parlais de lui. Mais avec Levi on ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il savait déjà tout de moi, Mademoiselle Ral lui avait tout dit. Moi Je ne savais rien de lui. Sauf qu'il aimait boire de la bière bas de gamme dans son lit trop petit en serrant très fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Qu'il aimait le thé aussi. Le basket un peu, plus que le foot. Qu'il n'aimait pas les bains, par ce que ce n'est pas hygiénique. Qu'il n'aimait pas la saleté et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Qu'il était romancier, et était plutôt bon, de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Qu'il n'aimait pas l'été, mais l'hiver non plus, il préférait l'automne et le printemps. Qu'il n'était pas doué avec l'amour, c'est Mademoiselle Ral qui me l'avait dit, elle m'avait raconté qu'il avait emmené une fille au Mc do pour un premier rendez-vous alors qu'il était adulte et pleinement conscient de sa bêtise, que le plus étrange n'était même pas qu'il l'ait emmené dans un fast-food mais qu'il l'ait forcée à prendre un Happy Meal et le pire sans doute c'est qu'il avait réussi son coup. J'avais noté d'autres choses à son palmarès d'étrangeté. Il aimait tout. Ça ne se voyait pas mais il aimait tout ce qui était beau et qui méritait d'être beau. Pour lui les humains étaient beaux mais idiots, les animaux étaient beaux mais idiots, les fleurs étaient belles mais idiotes. Et les choses idiotes ne l'intéressait pas tellement alors il ne montrait pas qu'il les aimait. Pourtant quand on le voit on dirait qu'il n'aime rien. Même pas lui-même, mais je savais qu'il avait une confiance en lui inébranlable qui le poussait à une arrogance faite de sorte à être supérieur à tous en tout. Et il n'avait même pas l'air arrogant. Juste intelligent. Beau. Gentil, à sa manière, comme il avait pris soin de moi à sa manière.

J'avais compris que c'était son arrogance cachée qui lui avait fait me donner la lettre de Mademoiselle Ral. Il voulait que je reconnaisse qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien en s'occupant de moi à mon insu et il voulait je le remercie.

Je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Parce qu'avec le temps le Levi de Petra est devenu mon Levi.

Je passais du temps avec lui dans l'unique but qu'il n'en passe pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours l'air un peu plus entouré d'une aura de beauté dont je ne pouvais détacher mon regard, ses yeux brillaient toujours plus, ses lèvres m'attiraient au point que lorsqu'il me parlait je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur autre chose. Les rares sourire qu'il m'accordait étaient tellement beaux que je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, jusqu'au jour où je lui avais sauté dessus. Parce que j'étais amoureux, et pas qu'un peu. Amoureux au point de vouloir m'enfoncer les pouces dans les orbites pour me rendre aveugle et arrêter de regarder autre chose que lui. Parce que je l'aimais, il devait être la seule chose que je sois en mesure de voir, et si je n'y arrivais pas, autant ne rien voir du tout. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Mademoiselle Ral était triste après la mort de Monsieur Gin. Moi aussi si Levi mourais je serais si triste que j'en mourrais comme lui. Je comprenais un peu mieux chaque jour ce qu'était l'amour et pourquoi il était aussi bon que mauvais.

J'avais posé la question un jour, à Mademoiselle Ral. Je lui avais demandé si mes parents auraient mieux fait de ne jamais se rencontrés. Maman commençait toujours l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Papa par : « Le jour où j'ai rencontré ton père… » Et Papa disait : « Le jour où ta mère a failli me tuer… » Parce que c'était comme ça, Maman avait percuté Papa avec sa voiture et elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital et leur histoire d'amour avait commencé là-bas, elle s'y était fini aussi. Alors j'avais dit à Mademoiselle Ral que, peut-être ils auraient été plus heureux et vivants si ce jour, le feu rouge était resté rouge une seconde de plus. « Tu penses que tes parents auraient préférés vivre longtemps et tristes plutôt que peu mais heureux ? » Elle avait raison Mademoiselle Ral, elle avait toujours raison, autant que Jean quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur du malheur avec Armin. Je voulais vivre heureux avec Levi, et tant pis si c'était peu. Alors un jour où il m'avait ébloui de son sourire je m'étais souvenu que moi je n'étais pas le malheur, que j'avais le droit de passer la porte souriante du bonheur. Que j'avais le droit d'être heureux. J'avais été heureux une demi-seconde, lorsque mes lèvres avaient touchées les siennes.

Et il m'avait repoussé. Il s'était excusé, il disait que j'étais trop jeune, mais j'avais déjà vingt ans. Il disait alors qu'il était trop vieux, mais il n'avait pas une seule ride. Il avait alors dit qu'il était un homme, que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais je savais qu'il mentait, il me l'avait déjà dit, qu'il aimait ce qui était beau et qu'il aimait tant qu'il pouvait peu importe qui ou quoi. Alors que je sois un homme n'aurait pas dû le dérangé. J'en avais conclu que c'était à cause de moi, que c'était parce que j'étais moi. Et lui il ne voulait pas m'aimer. Peut-être n'étais-je pas assez beau, peut-être ne méritais-je pas son attention.

Je m'étais souvenu d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec papy. Parce que j'allais le voir de temps en temps depuis la mort de mamie, même si il n'aimait pas ce que j'étais il continuait de m'aimer, alors on discutait beaucoup, de tout, de rien pendant qu'il me proposait toutes sortes de bonbons et chocolats.

« Tu sais, ta mère ne voulait pas épouser ton père. » Il avait commencé. « Elle ne voulait pas que la malédiction de notre famille lui porte préjudice. » J'avais demandé de quelle malédiction il parlait, je n'étais pas au courant. « Ca fait plusieurs siècles que les membres de notre famille sont condamnés à apporter le malheur aux gens qu'ils aiment » Il s'était expliqué. « Regardes, ta grand-mère est morte, tes parents sont morts, ta Mademoiselle Ral est morte. C'est comme ça, on n'a pas le droit d'aimer. » J'avais demandé pourquoi, il avait dit qu'il ne savait pas. En réalité je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux, je ne pouvais pas, parce que le malheur : c'était moi. Peut-être que Levi l'avait remarqué, que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'aime. Parce que si je l'aimais, j'allais le tuer.

Je m'étais enfermé chez moi, je ne répondais plus à personne, je devenais un peu comme Mademoiselle Ral ; sauf que moi, je n'arrivais justement pas à manger. Après plusieurs semaines où il disait qu'il me laissait réfléchir seul comme je lui avait demandé, Jean avait insisté sur la porte, il voulait entrer, voir ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne voulais pas lui ouvrir, parce que c'était mon meilleur ami, que je l'aimais et que, si je l'aimais j'allais le tué et si je le tuais, Armin allait être triste alors Armin allait se tué. Je voulais arrêter d'aimer les gens pour qu'ils arrêtent de mourir. Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais dit à Jean que j'aimais Levi. Alors Jean avait sonné chez Levi. Et Levi avait ouvert ma porte avec son double, parce qu'il avait récupérer la clé de Mademoiselle Ral quand elle était morte. Jean m'avait serré fort, mais pas aussi bien que Levi. Il était inquiet, j'étais désolé. Levi s'était assis sur le canapé pendant que j'essayais de mettre Jean à la porte et que Jean me disait que j'avais maigri. Levi avait l'air triste. En fait il était triste aussi, comme moi. Quand Jean était parti, c'est Levi qui m'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Ca m'avait fait du bien. Il avait demandé pourquoi j'étais un idiot. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais un idiot. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il disait que j'étais un idiot. Il n'avait pas répondu. Il m'avait embrassé. Longtemps, je n'avais pas compté combien, j'étais trop occupé à être heureux qu'il m'embrasse. J'avais demandé pourquoi il m'avait repoussé quelques semaines plus tôt, pourquoi maintenant il m'embrassait.

« C'est parce que tous les gens que j'aime meurent. » Il avait dit. « Mais ça ne sert à rien que je ne t'aime plus si tu te tue quand même. » Il avait rajouté.

Alors j'avais pensé qu'on était tous les deux idiots. Je lui avais dit que c'était pareil pour moi, que du coup, on pouvait être le malheur ensemble parce qu'on ne peut pas rendre le malheur malheureux. Qu'on ne pouvait pas être malheureux d'être le malheur si on était deux malheurs heureux. Deux malheurs amoureux.

On était devenus comme deux moins multipliés en mathématique : un plus. On était devenus le bonheur. On était heureux. Autant que Jean et Armin le sont surement toujours. Autant que Mademoiselle Ral l'était en devenant Madame Gin. Autant que Monsieur Gin quand il voyait Mademoiselle Ral sourire. Autant que Maman et Papa quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Mademoiselle Ral et Jean avaient raisons à propos de l'amour. Papy aussi. Surtout lui en fait. Parce que c'était vrai. Tous les gens qu'on aime meurent. Mais ils meurent un jour. On ne sait jamais lequel.

Peut-être que je suis mort hier. Peut-être que ce sera demain.

Peu importe. Tant que je suis heureux jusqu'à la fin.

Tant que Levi continue de me serrer fort dans ses bras.

 **FIN**

* * *

Le 'FIN' c'est un délire avec moi même et les contes de fées. (sisi, rappelez-vous, les "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. FIN")

Bref, laissez une review, un morceau de pain ou du Nutella (si vous laissez du Nutella, n'oubliez pas le morceau de pain et inversement xD) pour me dire si vous avez aimé et ce que je devrais améliorer. Et ce qui était nul, et s'il était nul tout court. Redondance de 'et'. Et je vais m'arrêter là...

Bon-momentdelajournéeoùvouslisezceci !


End file.
